Todo ha cambiado
by Carit0o
Summary: Hola!....wueno solo fue una idea que se me vino a la mente leanlo plzz...jejep...es un song-fic...cortito R


Todo ha cambiado  
  
No hay explicación  
  
solo sucedió  
  
tal vez excedimos el  
  
límite de la amistad  
  
Bien hoy es 25 de Diciembre, debería ser un día tranquilo, pero para yo me encontraba en un grave estado de nerviosismo...este era nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts, y se había organizado un baile de Navidad...con parejas... No se como me arme de valor para pedirle que fuese mi pareja.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Era un martes por la tarde, Ron y Harry se encontraban jugando una partida de ajedrez, mientras que Hermione estaba estudiando.  
  
-Chicos creo que deberían comenzar a estudiar solo faltan 23 semanas para que demos los EXTASIS...  
  
-Hermione estamos de vacaciones, y falta un millón para que demos los exámenes-dijo el pelirrojo mientras hacia un jaque a su amigo.  
  
-Ron tu sabes perfectamente que si queremos lograr ser algo luego del colegio tenemos que obtener una buena calificación este año  
  
-Jaque mate-dijo Ron, sin tomar en cuenta lo que su amiga decía. Hermione bufó y siguió con su estudio  
  
-¿Con quien iras al baile Ron?-pregunto Harry  
  
-Aun no lo se-dijo mientras miraba de reojo a cierta chica de cabello alborotado-Y ¿tu?  
  
-No tengo idea, ya es tarde chicos me voy a dormir, hasta mañana  
  
-Hasta mañana-dijeron a unísono  
  
-Bien Herm y ¿con quien iras al baile?-pregunto Ron sentándose al lado de su amiga.  
  
-No lo se Ron-dijo mientras quitaba la vista del gran libro que estaba leyendo.  
  
-Bien....ehmm.....yo me preguntaba...mmm...si....-dijo Ron balbuceando.  
  
-¿Que es lo que te preguntabas Ron?  
  
-Este....si, bueno, te.....  
  
-¿Qué cosa Ron?-dijo comenzando a impacientarse. -Bueno si tu....-"suéltalo ya"-quisieras ser mi pareja para el baile- "ufff...no fue tan difícil"  
  
-Claro Ron- dijo ella con una sonrisa (N/A: Una graaaan sonrisa XDD)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fin Flash back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tal vez fue tu voz, amiga  
  
tu dedicación,  
  
tu sonrisa, tu pasión,  
  
tu rebelde corazón.  
  
Luego de la, ya tradicional, guerra de nieve, Ginny y Hermione se retiraron para prepararse.  
  
Y a las 7:15 Harry y Ron hicieron lo mismo.  
  
-Bien Ron, supongo que hoy te declararas verdad-dijo Harry, mientras Ron adquiría un color rojo oscuro.  
  
-Harry...¬¬...  
  
-Esta bien, solo preguntaba - dijo mientras se colocaba la túnica.  
  
Ron no sabia cuando fue que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia aquella hermosa chica, trato de negarlo tantas veces, pero ahora no tenia duda alguna, la quería, la quería mas que a nada en este mundo.  
  
Tú, amiga de ayer, tu bien sabes que  
  
todo ha cambiado para siempre.  
  
Y ahora sabes que mi corazón  
  
lo ha confundido todo por amor  
  
cada día que pasa sin tí  
  
la vida se me escapa, siento que muere otra vez  
  
mi corazón  
  
Ron sintió que no podía respirar, mientras veía una bella chica que bajaba, desde la habitación de las chicas.  
  
Iba con un túnica celeste, algo ceñida al cuerpo, mientras unos rizos bien formados caían sobre su espalda.  
  
-Her..mione....eehh...te...ves...preciosa....-dijo adquiriendo un color similar al de su cabello.  
  
-Gra-gracias-dijo con un leve color rosa en sus mejillas.  
  
-Bajamos  
  
-Claro-dijo con una leve sonrisa  
  
El comedor estaba hermoso, había varias mesas redondas para 8 personas.  
  
Ellos se sentaron junto con Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Parvati, Dean y Lavender.  
  
Todos mantenían una platica amena mientras comían, pero luego del banquete comenzó a sonar música. Todos sacaron a sus respectivas parejas, a la pista de baile.  
  
-¿Quieres bailar?-pregunto un tanto inseguro Ron, nunca fue un buen bailarín.  
  
-Claro  
  
Una canción bailable sonaba en todo el gran comedor, pero luego de un rato el estilo cambio para dar paso a una balada lenta.  
  
-Si quieres nos podemos ir a sentar- dijo Ron en tono comprensivo  
  
-No, esta bien-dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a Ron  
  
Cargo, un amor a escondidas  
  
si tú no estás conmigo  
  
siento que muere otra vez  
  
mi corazón.  
  
Un silencio incomodo los invadió....  
  
...Silencio...  
  
...Silencio...  
  
Se veía realmente hermosa siempre lo había sido, se maldijo a si mismo por no haberlo notado hasta el 4 curso.  
  
Tus ojos, tu voz, amiga  
  
tu respiración  
  
me hicieron sentir por ti  
  
el amor que ayer perdí  
  
-Te quiero Ron- dijo Hermione en un susurro inaudible.  
  
Esta extraña confesión dejo paralizado a Ron, incapaz de decir una sola palabra, y cuando por fin reacciono, Hermione ya se encontraba en la puerta, caminando rápidamente.  
  
Salió lo mas rápido que pudo, se encontró con Neville  
  
-¿Neville has visto a Hermione?  
  
-Si, salió a los jardines...-dijo mientras Ron salía corriendo a buscar a la chica.  
  
Tú, amiga de ayer, tu bien sabes que  
  
todo ha cambiado para siempre  
  
y ahora sabes que mi corazón  
  
lo ha confundido todo por amor  
  
y pierde sentido mi existir  
  
-Hermione!-grito el chico a l verla sentada bajo un árbol cerca del lago  
  
Estaba llorando, esa imagen conmovió hasta lo mas profundo de Ron...era tan triste ver llorar a la mujer que mas ha querido en toda su vida...  
  
Se acerco y se sentó al lado de la muchacha...  
  
...Silencio....  
  
...Silencio...  
  
-No debi decir eso-murmuro la chica.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Ron esto es difícil, hemos sido amigos desde hace 7 años, toda nuestra amistad cambiara, yo no quería que esto pasara, simplemente finge que no dije nada, olvídalo todo Ron , es tan vergon...  
  
Pero no pudo seguir ya que unos firmes brazos las abrazaron de sorpresa, "Oh! Dios Santo, la estoy abrazando"...se quedaron así durante mucho rato (N/A: Fue un laaaaaaaaaaaargo abrazo...^^), estaba tan cerca solo necesita un poco de valor.....  
  
Si tú no estás conmigo  
  
si tú sientes algo distinto entonces  
  
ahora sabes que mi corazón  
  
lo ha confundido todo por amor  
  
cada día que pasa sin tí  
  
la vida se me escapa  
  
siento que muero otra vez  
  
mi corazón  
  
Nada será igual.  
  
Y....la besó...no fue un gran besó pero reflejaba todos los sentimientos guardados de ambos, el amor, la pasión, la ternura, todo se redujo a ese momento, ese momento que no olvidarían...  
  
-No creo que pueda olvidarlo Herm-dijo Ron mientras se separaban  
  
-Te quiero-Dijo ella una vez mas, claro que esta mucho mas fuerte -Yo tambien mi niña...yo tambien- dijo mientras se acercaba a darle otro tierno beso.....  
  
Fin....  
  
¡¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!!!! Holap, jejejeje...lo siento.....tenia que escribirlo, wueno espero que les haya gustado....jeje..se que no es muy bueno pero wueno....se me ocurrió de repente mientras escuchaba esta canción me encanta....jejeje  
  
R/R plzzzz!!!! ^^ XDDDD 


End file.
